Amor efímero
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Decicatoria: A mi Emma Swan favorita mexicana. ¡ De una Spanish Girl que te adora!


Amor efímero.

Así eran los amores de la Alcaldesa. Duraban lo que duraban las noches en el pueblo. Y cuidado con tratar de dormir a su lado , era francamente imposible. Pero hubo una noche que se tornaba diferente. Esa noche en la que la Sheriff Swan tenía que asumir quien era en realidad. Ahora de pronto, como de la nada volvía a tener padres. Eso se le hacía extraño. Por otro lado la Alcaldesa si tenía asumido o parecía que lo tenía su puesto ante Henry. Era su madre , y como madre sabía que tenía que ejercer como tal. Aquella noche tras unas copas de más , el sonido del timbre mientras Henry dormía se hizo insistente en la casa de la Alcaldesa. Era Emma. Había estado soportando una estancia con unos padres tan tan desconocidos que se le hacía insoportable la estancia.

- No lo aguanto- Dijo en cuanto Regina abrió la puerta. Divina felicidad que se respiraba en la casa de los charmings , pensaba Emma. A esa reacción inanegable , la Alcaldesa ladeó la sonrisa victoriosa " Ahora me entiendes" . La dejó pasar tratando de que a Emma se le pasara el estado de alcoholismo ligero que tenía . Se mantenía fría ante los actos de Emma , como si su figura de alcaldesa luchara por no desprenderse ni un segundo de esa noche.  
Emma Swan se sentó en el sofá como si su vida pendiera de ello , como si fuera suyo. Pasó las manos sobre uno de los reposa brazos y miró a la Alcaldesa.

- Sientese señora Mills.- Dijo en un tono jovial.

La alcaldesa lo ignoro preguntando a su invitación:

- ¿ Qué ha pasado para estar de ese modo Emma? – Se sentó enfrente guardando las distancias , y observó la postura de Emma que se había espachurrado en el sofá.

Lo mejor de esto era que hacía tiempo que Emma no se ponía así , pero la presión de todo lo que tenía que aceptar la había hecho perder el norte.

-¿ Como los aguantabas?- Dijo en un suspiro hastiado Emma.

-¿ Aguantar que?- Regina se levantó mirándola meneando la cabeza como si Emma no tuviera remedio.

- Aguantar a mis padres- Emma se levantó como recobrando la energía moviendo los brazos a ambos lados , en un tono de agotamiento real. No soportaba la felicidad permanente. Lo suyo era tal vez el estar en un punto medio.  
No puedo evitarlo , Regina rió un poco tapándose los labios ante las palabras de Emma.

-En el punto medio está la virtud supongo- Dijo agachando la acabeza. Posiblemente estaba pensando en que ella misma trataba de buscar ese punto medio en el que solo Emma estaba.-

- Esacto – Dijo haciendo un gesto de aprobación con el dedo índice- Pero comprendo que quieras asesinarlos… aun que son mis padres y no voy a dejarte.

Esa era posiblemente la primera incoherencia que había salido de sus labios. Primera incoherencia que generó una acción inesperada por parte de Regina. Despacio la tomó de la cintura.

- Deberías dormir- Dijo empujando un poco para que Emma se moviera.

Emma se dio la vuelta alarmada sobre ella misma y la miró .

-Eh- Dijo en un reclamo luchando por quedarse en el salón- No tengo sueño- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la alcaldesa- Quiero hablar contigo. Además , no tienes camas de sobra. Dormiré aquí.-

Era mentira. Regina Mills tenía una cama de sobra , un cuarto más de invitados. Donde luchaba por llevar a Emma antes de que dijera cosas de las que se podría arrepentir.

- Te estoy diciendo que entiendo por lo que has pasado- Emma se volvió seria de repente , chocando con la presencia de la Alcaldesa.- Que te comprendo , y tu quieres callarme. A mi también me cuesta contar las cosas. A mi también me quitaron algo que era mío , toda mi vida…- Tragó saliva , de pronto algo en el ambiente se hizo mas pesado haciendo que Regina escuchara.

Las dos con una soledad , una pesadumbre de un amor efímero que les había costado su vida , la vida de las dos. Y las dos en una lucha por cambiar. Fue tal la seriedad , que Regina se sentó en el sofá algo extrañada. En las dos el amor no duraba. Alguna vez , y solo alguna vez , Regina había pensado en llenar su corazón y Emma también. Pero el muro que sobretodo Regina tenía no dejaría jamás pasar.

- Perdona Emma…- Se sinceró la alcaldesa.

- Siempre son tus problemas… tu vida , tu esfuerzo. ¿ Pero te has parado en pensar todo el esfuerzo que tengo que soportar yo?. No solo por aceptar a mis padres.- Tomó asiento al lado de Regina.

No hubo más palabras, sobraban tal vez . Regina tomó su mano lentamente.

- Has bebido. Sé que lo has pasado mal.

Se enfureció más , Emma comenzó a estar fuera de si , como si de pronto le saliera un fuego de sus ojos. Era cierto que Emma , muchas veces había tratado de comprenderla. La había apoyado incluso llevándose tortas por parte de ella. De pronto sintió una oscuridad acrecentada por la bebida , y puso sus manos en posición para propiciarla una "caricia" a lo que Regina despierta en reflejos sujeto sus manos.

-¿ Qué te esta pasando?- Sus ojos almibarados se pararon en los azules de Emma buscando una respuesta , aunque de seguido Emma desvió la mirada. Simplemente Emma se estaba transformando.

- Que ahora soy yo la que no puedo más- Apretó los labios cerrando los cojos , tratando de controlarse. Su vida había podido con ella . Regina reacciono poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Emma , acariciándola suavemente, tal vez el recordarla que era por la bebida por la que estaba así no funcionaba. De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron tras que Regina calmara a Emma con una suave caricia que terminaría en su rostro.

- Tu eres fuerte , y si yo he podido , tu también- Deslizó su mano por el cuello de Emma apoyando su frente sobre la de ella y de pronto se hizo un silencio, solo sus respiraciones tomaban presencia. Y Emma se fue relajando, tanto que terminó desplomada sobre los brazos de la Alcaldesa. Sin saber como un tímido beso en la mejilla de Regina cayó de los labios de Emma. Y esos besos cortos continuaron…más seguidos buscando los labios de la Alcaldesa quien abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero termino dejándose sobre el sofá , terminó mimada por una Emma desesperada por buscar amor. Un amor que no fuera efímero. Absortas por la situación extraña y placentera, se dejaron llevar por los impulsos naturales de " no dejarse caer" y así sobre el sofá despojadas de ropaje se limitaron a darse amor la una a la otra.

A la mañana siguiente, después de aquel ataque de amor corporal por parte de ambas. Cuando Emma despertó Regina no estaba en casa. No había nadie en la casa , tan solo una nota:

" Por favor , sácame la basura" en la nevera , y nada más. No podía pretender que en una noche las cosas cambiaran en la mentalidad de las relaciones de la Alcaldesa.

Emma tiró la basura , bastante alterada y después de aquello se atrevió a hacerle una visita a la Alcaldesa.

-¿ Por qué te has ido de esa manera?- Dijo entrando de golpe en el despacho. Regina se incorporó alarmada.

- Aquí se llama , miss swan antes de entrar.

-¿ Quiere que repita la entrada?.

- No se haga la simpática conmigo.

-¿ cree que esto es Simpático?- Emma se dirigió a la puerta y echó la llave. Después bruscamente se acercó a la alcaldesa venciéndola sobre la mesa.

- Ya me han dejado demasiadas veces tirada Alcaldesa… no dejaré que esta vez me pase lo mismo.

Sus manos subieron por los muslos de Regina , quien se dejaba hacer algo sorprendida por el ímpetu . Mostró los muslos de la Alcaldesa desnudos con esas medias que solo llegan al muslo y se puso de rodillas mordiendo sus inglés hasta llegar a donde quería. En ese momento Regina cogió su pelo , y apretó contra ella ahogando los gemidos. Fue algo… efímero. Tensó su cuerpo cuando Emma la propició placer con la lengua y la envolvió en un gemido derramándose.  
De inmediato las dos trataron de recomponerse , Regina se bajó la falda aun extasiada y aturdida.

-Nadie me deja así Alcaldesa.-

Regina ladeó la sonrisa , era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella pidiéndole más.

-Mañana la misma hora.- Dijo Regina sentándose en su sillón - ¿ Desea algo mas?-

-Si , no pienso tirarte más la basura. Y quiero más donuts de colores… y a usted sobre la mesa.

Y así continuaron una relación efímera basada en el sexo hasta que un día , a Storybrooke , llegó un secretario joven , apuesto que no paraba de ser servicial ante la Alcaldesa. Uno de esos chicos guapos que venían del mundo exterior. Y esta vez en casa de la Alcaldesa era bastante distinta. Emma estaba cruzada de brazos enfadada de pié y ella sentada en la cama.

- ¿ Qué te pasa?- Dijo Regina mirándola. – Hoy no has venido a verme-

- Para que … si estas con tu súper secretario.

- Emma…

- ¿ Qué?

- No me digas que estás celosa.

- Celosa no , pero ya no sé…

- Emma….

- Regina , oye mira esto es un error.

- Tu empezaste el juego.

- Es que tal vez para mi , Regina , esto no sea un juego. Estoy cansada de los amores efímeros , yo no soy uno de esos amores efímeros a los que te expones. Soy la madre de tu hijo.

Se quedaron en silencio, aceptando tal vez las palabras. Regina hizo un gesto con la mano para que se dio la mano , quizás las cosas ya estaban comprendidas. Y la besó , besó a Emma suave , hasta tenderla en la cama , y la amo de nuevo durante la noche… y a la mañana siguiente Emma abrió los ojos y la vio a su lado , no se había movido…no había escapado a lo que realmente estaba sintiendo…expulsando de su vida el absurdo amor efímero.


End file.
